warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Primarch11
Archives Archive 1 Xai'athi expedition into other parts of the galaxy, and they run into your abhumans. Of course you can think of something else. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine if you want to delete it. I kind of cocked up the Raven Guard anyway. Sadness eclipses Happiness 21:12, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I want to run my plans for Crossing Paths by you. Well first off where we left off. Ezekiel and the group continue heading into the spire, dodging/fighting Syrath's force along the way. At some point some of Grim's guys on the ground locate them, and get in contact. Naturally Alicia views this as a blessing, and wants to rendezvous with them, and get to the safety of Grim's ship. However Ezekiel isn't keen on trusting two Inquisitors in one day, and opts to flee from Grim's men instead. They continue heading up the spire, and they meet up with Connery and Shifty, and then finally make it to the landing pad. However this is where Geshtu, who had been been on their trail all this time drops in a tries to kill them. Ezekiel just barely manages to cleverly subdue the monstrosity with some quick thinking, and they finally get off planet, with Alicia and Lorenzo coming along with the ride. Ezekiel promises to let them off at the first Imperial world when he thinks it is safe. Meanwhile Grim's men just missed them at the landing pad. Grim believes that Ezekiel captured Alicia and Lorenzo (he knows that he is a criminal, but it is unlikely that he knows the rest about Zeke), and takes off after him, with Syrath doing the same. From here I want the perspective to shift. For the most part Zeke has been the center of the story. During the chase I want the story to be told from Grim's point of view. He chases Zeke, who does not deem it safe since both an Inquisitor and a Daemon are now doggedly pursuing him. We see the chase from Grim's perspective, watching Zeke just barely slip between his fingers, and seeing Grim and Syrath constantly foil each other all the while. However both Zeke and Grim don't realize that Syrath is playing game on them. He is communicating with Bevid, and the two of them are slowly closing in on Zeke like a pair of giant jaws. That's what I have got so far. Thoughts? I am your master! At your service. 15:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Grim would, but Alicia doesn't know about the Stones of the Gods in any Great detail. As far as her trying to contact him I think that is a good Idea. I am your master! At your service. 15:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I really need to get back to that thing huh? I am your master! At your service. 15:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Be my guest Sadness eclipses Happiness 18:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I think your fine, geneseed mixing isnt against the rules i think. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:17, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Primarch. I read the Eternal Legion, and I was wondering how you mix the stules of the Ultramarines and Imperail Fists anyway. The Imperial Fists follow the Codex Astartes, only with a more defensive mindset. So... From my point of view Ultramarines + Imperial Fists basically = Imperial Fists. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:21, July 13, 2012 (UTC) But Dorn embraced the Codex after a while, and now the Imperial Fists are the most Codex compliant of the 1st Founders with the exception of the Ultramarines. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I am not sure the idea will pan out. For one Chapter's rarely get founded for a specific purpose, and the Adeptus Terra has no say in their tactic. The only time that I know of in which Chapters were founded with an agenda in mind is the 13th and the 21st Founding. During these times the Inquisition and Mechanicus had ulterior motive respectively. Furthermore having been founded from a Chapter means nothing as far a strategy. there are many Ultramarines successors that deviate from the Codex significantly. 18:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC)I am your master! At your service. (talk) The numbers are the big issue. Please read this. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) No worries. That was my intention to begin with. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:05, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Marines from the Traitor Legions Hey, Supabadmarine suggested that your Brotherhood of the Faithful and my Survivors may have originally been the same group, but split after the end of the Horus Heresy; I think that's a pretty cool idea, what do you think? Jochannon (talk) 14:46, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I rewrote the Survivors a little: http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Survivors#The_Split it just says there was a split between the Survivors and loyal marines; I'm starting small. Jochannon (talk) 19:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I am glad to hear that. Honestly I didn't know much about their personalities, so I felt like I was walking blind there. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 14:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) A respectful but concerned request about your Eternal Legion wiki article. (I know it's a bit long, but please bear with me?) Hello Primarch11- You may or may not have already gotten messages about this, but it bears mentioning. Unlike a lot of the messages that are probably going to come your way about this matter, mine will be polite, so please, if you read any of them, read this one. ---- There's a fellow over on deviantart named Blazbaros. Blazbaros is a prolific and creative artist, and a fan of 40k. For months upon months, I have watched him produced a lot of quality work related to his pride and joy, the Eternal Legion space marines chapter. He cherishes them immensely, and they mean a lot to him. Blazbaros has been working on the Eternal Legion for quite a while now. He first published material related to them, the first iteration of his own homebrewed Codex, back in February of 2012. Blazbaros' Eternal Legion have the emblem of a crescent moon and a sword. Their colorscheme is dark blue with white trim and black accents. They are technologically adroit, and have a particular skill for fighting in close quarters assaults and urban environments. Contrast this to your entry on this wiki. You first posted the article in july of 2011, six or seven months after Blazbaros first published material about his Chapter, the Eternal Legion. The Chapter you write about in your article has the emblem of a crescent moon with a sword. Their colorscheme is dark blue, with white trim and black accents. They are technologically adroit, and are stated to have a particular skill at siege warfare. Which characteristically involves close quarters assaults and urban environment combat. And they are called the Eternal Legion. Any one of these things might easily be understood as nothing more than unfortunate accidents of happenstance; there are only so many archetypes that go into the making of a Space Marine chapter, after all, and blue, white, and black are all popular colors. However, when you have -al-l of the parallels mentioned above, things become suspicious, and we have a problem. I will not come out and start accusing you of plagiarism. I do not know you; I do not know your thought processes and intent. For all I know, you might well have simply seen the emblem/colorscheme/name floating around the internet, not really knowing what they were attached to, simply thinking, "Whoah, those are cool, they inspire me and I'd like to use them." It would be understandable. But it doesn't matter. Ultimately, the important point is not whether or not you took these things intentionally or whether this is simply unfortunate happenstance. The point is that I, as a 40k fan, an acquaintance of Blazbaros, and a representative of the general opinion of his acquaintances, must request you either take down your article, or else revise your DIY chapter to remove the elements that are directly identical to Blazbaros' original Eternal Legion. At the end of the day, even if you had no intention of doing so, you are causing very real pain and distress to a fellow 40k fan by what you have done here. You have made him feel that someone has taken his work and claimed it for their own, and you have caused him the agony of wondering whether he can proceed with his beloved Chapter anymore, knowing that he will constantly have to worry over readers conflating or confusing it with the chapter you have posted to this wiki, or that readers might start responding negatively, thinking that his hard work on the chapter was not original. That last in particular is a very cruel thing to inflict on a fellow creative spirit and fan of 40k. As someone facing that accusation now, you know how unpleasant and frustrating it is. I seriously doubt you are the sort of person who would enjoy or intentionally cause that pain to someone, and am much more inclined to think that for your part, you intended none of this. However, it is precisely because I assume that you are a basically decent person in all of this that I not only ask of you, but expect of you, to respect a fellow fan's work, and revise your Wiki post accordingly. I know this is a hard and unpleasant prospect, to excise something you like which you have included in a custom chapter, but in this case I cannot emphasize enough that it is both right and neccesary. In addition to smoothing over the problem you've created for Blazbaros, wouldn't you feel much prouder and more confident in your Chapter knowing that people have zero grounds to claim you stole someone else's ideas in making it? Yours with sympathy and respect, Seukonnen (talk) 18:08, March 18, 2013 (UTC)Seukonnen P.S: I am an avid fan of 40k myself and absolutely love the process of creating DIY chapters and getting involved in helping other peole coming up with ideas for them. If you want someone to chat with about your ideas for creating a cool and distinct Imperial Fists/Ultramarines successor chapter, I'd love to hear them! Just shoot me an email at laserbeam_wizard@yahoo.com, or send me and instant message via the same. As a final note, I'd appreciate it greatly if you could send some form of response or acknowledgement to this message, regardless of what you ultimately decide to do regarding the issue; just so I can know whether or not you've seen it. Hey Primarch. I just saw the Space Primates, and i was wondering that if such a concept can be taken seriously? I dont mean to sound rude or harsh i really dont, but monkies? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:03, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Gorillas maybe if you dont say thats what they are. But a monkey? Or for crying out loud a baboon? I tried to envision the most vicious and monsterous animal to associate the name with, so to take it seriously, but by just reading the name i couldn't :S Also living in a giant tree sounds a ''tad ''counter-productive, considering you have to put an Apothecarion in their. Plenty of local life would undoubtably inhabit it. Also considering the magnitude of the weapons Astartes use, wood isn't the best defense. God forbid they bring a flamer. I dont mind if they have very tribal roots, but their association with monkeys and the sort cannot be taken seriously. I dont know what im saying exactly, but consider this. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:25, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Primarch. It has been a little while. Anyway the community recently decided that Loyalist Traitor Chapters are not allowed via Canon. As a result we are either going to have to delete the Brotherhood of the Faithful, and those articles associated with it, or you and Tom are going to have to do some major rewrites. Sorry to break the bad news. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:31, April 18, 2013 (UTC) About the BotF. Heres an idea. How about a order of chapter with very close relations with the original loyal legions. My which i mean heritage and culture in mind. And this group could be dedicated to taking on the original traitor legions, fullfilling an ancient vendetta and carrying on a ancient war. Perhaps taking on the Traitors the Loyalists hated most. Ex. Blood Angels vs Black Legion, UM vs Emperor's Children/Word Bearers/Alpha Legion, Imperial Fists vs Iron Warriors, etc. Or something like that. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:07, April 18, 2013 (UTC) The premise about them being descended from the Traitor Legions needs to be removed. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 06:28, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I have two issues with that. First off Chapters are not founded to deal with specific threats. That is a myth that people have come up with. The only exceptions to this are the Grey Knights and Exorcists, but those are both special cases. The second is that it doesn't make sense for Chapters who dedicate themselves to fighting the Traitor Legions to try and beat them at their own games. Think about it. If you were to specialize in fighting the World Eaters do you really think you could match them in melee. If it were me I would try to use overwhelming firepower to decimate them before they got close, and then maybe have a couple of CQC squads available just in case they did manage to close the distance. For that matter you can't use the Alpha Legions tactics against them due to the fact that they are a covert enemy. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:31, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Primarch. About the Prophets of the Lion, or Angel Prophets or whatever there name is now. How about the Black Prophets? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:50, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Actually for all the BoF the names works. Except maybe the Knights of Lupercal. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:53, April 24, 2013 (UTC) What about the Prophets? Those are yours right? -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:20, April 24, 2013 (UTC) By that i meant what do you think of renaming them? And many of them are yours to rename no? You can message Tom over it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:24, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright then -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:31, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Well then... Lay it on me my long lost brutha! I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:31, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Brotherhood Ideas Hey Primarch. I have been thinking about the Brotherhood and their many battles. I was thinking about that lost human empire i mentioned earlier and thought i should write it out. So we have the Gramatican Federation, a string of worlds cut off during the Age of Strife. Super advanced and whatnot, but they dont really have an article so it's not Sue. One thing i thought of was their Flux Shields; defensive devices that redirects hostile fire rather than bluntly stop it like Void Shields. Anyways, so encounter then war. You know that song and dance. HOWEVER! Plot twist, the Gramaticans were preoccupied in a long stand war with the Star Reapers; giant instellar beings (higher dimension?) who ravenously consume the enermy produced by living beings. Also cant be harmed conventionally, but can still rip you a new one all the same. The fall of the Gramaticans means the Reapers get to run wild, starting a great struggle against the already weakened Brotherhood. But how did the Gramaticans fight them at all? The answer was their Phase-tech. By studying the Reapers they were able to create battalions of soldiers called Perpetuals who can phase out of reality to the Reaper's level of dimension and were able to fight them. The Brotherhood could have fought the Perpetuals, but its tough because they are there but invulnerable except when attacking. And so...thats all i got. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:26, May 2, 2013 (UTC) So no Gramaticans? Lost human civilization? Because in my mind, mistakes like in the idea i had would make it grimdark and sounds pretty 40kish. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:51, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:55, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah no, i just thought the idea up. But i'll be happy to explain to you in whatever way you need? -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:00, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure, but at a later date. Its late over here. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:03, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 06:01, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. send me your thoughts, and I'll help brainstorm. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:29, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Interesting. Well I think them having a sort of demonic feel to them is definitely a good idea. However the min Eldar Psykers seems like a stretch. I wonder why it is that people always make elf like aliens. I recall Tardir doing something similar in the past. If I may offer some insight, when I think about the Halo Zone and the aliens that would likely reside there I think about them being macabre abominations right out of nightmare. I think in this case the less you human you make them, the better. Not that they can't have a basic bipedal structure or something like that. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:22, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I think there could be something to organic, or seemingly organic technology. However I would point out that this type of tech is becoming increasingly common on this wiki. If you want to try something less conventional what about technology tat seems to be made of stone, or crystal. The equipment may not seem technologically advanced, but could operate as good, if not better than Imperial technology, and the Mechanicus could be baffled as to how their tech works. Though if you are dead set of the organic angle then more power to you. Whenever one gets a wave of inspiration it is best to ride it for better or worse. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:48, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Could I do what? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:13, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Interesting. So they go up in rank by evolving, and evolve by devouring souls, is that right? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:30, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Right so you want my outline for the Gramaticans? *Dark Age colonies, part of Humanity's empire. But the war with the Men of Iron an the resulting Age of Strife cut them off from Mankind. *And considering all the HORRIBLE supernatural and primordial horror that lurks there life generally sucks. But they pull together and become the Gramatican Federation. Dark Age tech, includes a city made of hard light and Flux Shields. *Eventually they are attacked and war with a race of higher dimensional beings native to the Halo Region called the Star Reapers. Ethereal beings, quasi-intelligent or perhaps beyond human comprehension. Being of a higher dimension, we of the 4th Dimension cannot interact or harm them in anyway while they can tear us a new one at their leisure. *Sucessfully imprison a few in Teserach Crucibles and study them, resulting in Phase Technology. Using this they create battalions of elite soldiers who can "phase" out of our reality and into the Reaper's dimensional level, meaning they could fight them on even terms. These elites are calle Perpetuals. What this looks like is the person being transparent and visually refracting light. Now they could fight the Reapers on their own ground and kill them. They also found that Phase Tech is wonderous against normal enemies, being completely invulnerable to anything until they attack to which they are momentarily vulnerable. The Federation is back on the offensive and all is well for now. *In this time of almost-peace the Perpetuals are not needed so much anymore and are reduced to six battalions rather than twenty. The Brotherhood arrive and makes contact. The Grams are totally xenophobic and untrusting. First contact is a failure and they reject joining the Imperium. *Althoughthey are super advanced, but not invulnerable and are devastated by Exterminatus-class weapons. No amount of Flux Shields helps against that. The Perpetuals do great at first but once the Astartes figured out their weakness they were whittled down. The final blow is the fall of Los Numinus, the captial city composed entirely of hardlight. So basically they are defeated, but as a unforseen consequence of the Imperial's meddleing many Star Reapers are freed from imprisonment who go on a rampage. So thats what i have so far. I may make this myself. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 14:40, May 9, 2013 (UTC) The Star Reapers and the Grammaticans seem a bit over the top Primarch. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:51, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I see. That's good to hear. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:02, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Where I get my Pictures Hi first off thank you for reading it, It's Xellok btw you just forgot a the extra L, and I get my pictures from friends and http://www.deviantart.com/. Schulz 02:12, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh that's going to be a tough one. I just use to browse the internet for a particular picture until I found one similar to that I was looking for. I would suggest searching DeviantArt and CG Hub for any picture your looking for, or look for artist forum sites to see if they have what your looking for. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:54, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Greetings, Battle Brother! Rageus Quitus invites you to be a member of Rageus's Purifiers. May Matt Ward burn in the Warp! [[User:Valarian of Naples| (talk)]] (talk) 00:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) No. I didn't forget. It's just that I was having trouble thinking about the idea, especially with everything that was going on IRL. I like the idea alot, too. As for supplying, Hordac would definately trade materials for technology from his race. This seems like an excellent idea.Bladiumdragon (talk) 09:46, June 23, 2013 (UTC)